1. Field
The disclosed technology relates to a battery system and an energy storage system including the battery system.
2. Description of the Related Technology
As problems such as environmental pollution and resource exhaustion have increased, the interest in systems for storing energy and efficiently using the stored energy has also increased. There is also increased interest in renewable energy that does not cause pollution or that causes little pollution during power generation. Thus, research into energy storage systems which may be used with renewable energy sources, power storage battery systems, and existing grid power has been actively conducted as changes occur in the environment.
Battery systems may be supplied with external power, store the supplied power, and externally supply the stored power. That is, battery systems may perform charging and discharging operations. Many attempts have been made to stably perform charging and discharging operations by efficiently controlling battery systems.